pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Welch (poet)
James Welch (November 18, 1940 - August 4, 2003), was a Native American poet and novelist,- Acclaimed author James Welch dies URL last accessed July 11, 2007. considered a founding author of the Native American Renaissance. Life Welch was born in Browning, Montana on November 18, 1940. His father was a member of the Blackfeet tribe and his mother a member of the Gros Ventre tribe; both also had Irish ancestry. As a child, Welch attended schools on the Blackfoot and Fort Belknap reservations. Welch attended the University of Montana (UM) where he studied under author Richard Hugo and began his writing career.- History and Literature in the Pacific Northwest URL last accessed July 17, 2007 Welch was at UM when his writing career began in earnest, leading to the creation of works that would establish his place in the Native American Renaissance literary movement.- James Welch, Native American Author URL last accessed on July 11, 2007 Welch taught at the University of Washington and at Cornell, as well as serving on the Parole Board of the Montana Prisons Systems and on the Board of Directors of the Newberry Library D'Arcy McNickle Center.- James Treat: Writing the Cross Culture URL last accessed July 17, 2007. Welch and Paul Stekler co-wrote the Emmy Award-winning American Experience documentary, Last Stand at Little Bighorn, shown on PBS.- Albris.com URL last accessed July 11, 2007 Together they also wrote the history Killing Custer: The battle of Little Bighorn and the fate of the Plains Indians (1994). Welch died at his home in Missoula, Montana in 2003.- Writer James Welch dies at 62 URL last accessed July 11, 2007 Writing When Winter in the Blood was reprinted in 2007, it included an introduction by Louise Erdrich, who wrote that it "is a central and inspiring text to a generation of western regional and Native American writers, including me." Recognition Welch was given a Lifetime Achievement Award by the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas in 1997. Awards * American Book Award, Los Angeles Times Book Prize, Pacific Northwest Book Award. for Fools Crow (1986) * Emmy Award, Last Stand at Little Bighorn. Documentary. * Native Writers' Circle of the Americas Lifetime Achievement Award (1997)List of NWCA Lifetime Achievement Awards, accessed 6 Aug 2010. *knighted as Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres by Minister of Culture, France (2000) Publications Poetry *''Riding the Earthboy 40: Poems''. New York: World Publishing, 1971; New York: Harper & Row, 1976; New York: Penguin, 2004. Novels *''Winter in the Blood''. New York: Penguin, 1974. *''The Death of Jim Loney''. New York: Harper & Row, 1979. *''Fools Crow''. New York: Penguin, 1986. *''The Indian Lawyer''. New York: Norton, 1990. *''The Heartsong of Charging Elk''. New York: Doubleday, 2000. Non-fiction *''Killing Custer: The battle of the Little Bighorn and the fate of the Plains Indians''. New York: Norton, 1994. *''James Welch''. Lewiston, ID: Confluence Press, 1986. Edited *Richard Hugo, The Real West Marginal Way: A poet's autobiography (edited with Ripley S. Hugo & Lois M. Welch). New York: Norton, 1986.James Welch 1940-2003, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Native American Authors.James Welch, 1940-2003, Native American Authors, ipl2. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. See also *[[:Category:Native American poets|Native American poets] *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *James Welch 1940-2003 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *James Welch at Amazon.com * ;About *James Welch, 1940-2003 at Native American Authors. *James Welch: American Writer, American Indian at Dancing Badger Category:1940 births Category:2003 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Blackfoot people Category:Gros Ventre people Category:Native American novelists Category:Native American poets Category:University of Montana alumni Category:Writers from Montana Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets